


Wandering Magician

by The_Bad_Side



Series: Wandering [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Cock & Ball Torture, Grooming, Hisoka is a creep idk what else you are expecting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadomasochism, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Side/pseuds/The_Bad_Side
Summary: “Wow! A real magician!” Gon bounces on his tiptoes.The magician turns around and looks down at Gon with a smile. He kneels down to Gon’s eye level and fans the cards out in front of him.“Would you like to volunteer for my next trick?”His voice is smooth yet sends a chill through Gon - like ice cream. The eyes of the neighborhood are on them both now and while the fun of magic is exciting - it’s the man’s smile that Gon finds most thrilling.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Series: Wandering [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915882
Comments: 59
Kudos: 389





	1. Chapter 1

Whale Town is a small, sleepy, port town that remains largely untouched by the world around it. Business is slow and opportunities are slower. The people of Whale Town are even slower still. The bulk of the town is in its elderly population and there are very few children as most of the adults of child-bearing age have left to brave the bustling world outside. The few children who remain barely fill the one-room school building that the town has maintained from their humble history. Within this ordinary world, in this ordinary country, and the even more ordinary town there is one little boy who is much too vibrant to be content with a sleepy life.

Their port town is small and close-knit and Gon is an outgoing young boy. Gon’s backpack bounces around as he runs across the low rock wall which lines the park, constantly testing his balance. Even on days less blue and sunny, he usually likes to take the long way home. He always leaves the cramped school building a mix of mentally exhausted and physically overflowing with energy. 

To make matters worse, his imagination has been buzzing with the latest revelation in his favorite comic series. A sort of spiritual power that anyone could develop if they were focused enough called ‘Nen’. It was so cool Gon tried meditating before bed last night and it reminded him of fishing a bit. But without the bobbing red lure for him to focus on, Gon soon became bored. He couldn’t figure out what just meditating was supposed to do without any real magic to work towards. That was just another thing for him to puzzle over instead of paying attention to math class. 

Sniffing the fresh fall air and saying hello to all the vendors and little old ladies feeding birds makes his head feel much more clear. Maybe his comic will give him some more answers as to what the big deal about meditating is. Too bad there’s no chance his comic will help him understand fractions at the same time. 

He takes his time meandering around to check on every nest he knows. His guardian Mito knows his social nature so she isn’t too worried that Gon always takes his time coming home. If anyone could make friends with every squirrel in the park, it would be Gon.

Just as Gon is finishing a long chat with the two old men who are locked in their usual match of Go, he notices a small crowd chattering at the edge of the park by the street. He manages a hasty goodbye to the old men before rushing over to see what the commotion is. It isn’t often much of anything at all happens in Whale Town. Maybe there’s a bunny or a friendly stray dog.

When Gon reaches the crowd, he peers between his neighbor’s legs to see low, black heels. When his neighbors notice him, they quickly move aside to let Gon through.

“You’ll love this.” One of the young women who Gon knows from the ice cream shop on the pier says to him.

She points to the center of the crowd where there is a strange, tall man. He is dressed in funny clothes. White jogger pants hug his calves which match a white shirt that is cut short just under the man’s chest. He wears a tight long-sleeve shirt under the cropped white shirt to cover his midsection. The long-sleeved shirt matches the man’s vibrantly pink, slicked-back hair. As if that isn’t all strange enough, he has face-painted shapes on his cheeks. Gon thinks to himself that the best way to describe the stranger in a few words is… if someone were to try and make a clown outfit with things they have just laying around. To complete the look, the man is doing some fancy shuffling with cards, and Gon’s eyes sparkle with excitement.

“Wow! A real magician!” Gon bounces on his tiptoes.

The magician turns around and looks down at Gon with a smile. He kneels down to Gon’s eye level and fans the cards out in front of him.

“Would you like to volunteer for my next trick?” 

His voice is smooth yet sends a chill through Gon - like ice cream. The eyes of the neighborhood are on them both now and while the fun of magic is exciting - it’s the man’s smile that Gon finds most thrilling.

“Yeah!” Gon exclaimed, leaning in close to the magician’s face as if to chase the thrill.

The magician takes a step back so Gon can join him in the center of the crowd. Dexterous fingers resume their flashy shuffling and Gon is focusing on them intently. He wants to be able to figure the trick out.

“What’s your name?” The magician asks.

“Gon.” Gon replies, refusing to be distracted from the magician’s fluid movements. 

“And how old are you, Gon?”

“I’m twelve.”

“Ah,  _ twelve, _ so grown up. I think you can help me with a more difficult trick.” The magician says sweetly.

The crowd chuckles at the cute conversation. They all know Gon, of course, and are happy to see him get to be a part of the show.

“Of course I can!”

“Okay.” The magician kneels in front of Gon again with the cards fanned out once more. As far as Gon can see, there are no markings on the backs of any of the cards. The most unusual thing in front of Gon’s eyes is the man’s purple painted nails. “Pick any card.”

Gon does his absolute best to follow along with the trick from there, but he can’t catch anything like cards up sleeves or… or something else that a magician might do. When the magician starts doing math, Gon is completely lost, and then the trick ends with the magician throwing the cards all in the air only for him to snatch Gon’s card out of the air before it lands on the sidewalk with the rest of the deck.

The trick amazes Gon. This stranger must do something way cooler than meditating to learn his tricks. Gon wants to see more magic and get to know this mysterious stranger who saw fit to come to this fishing town of all places. Though he is disappointed that he couldn’t figure out the trick, the fact that all the adults around him are also amazed makes him feel a little better.

The magician does a few more tricks for the adults and Gon. There aren’t many kids in Whale Town Gon’s age so he gets some extra attention as a kid who can appreciate the tricks. Every narrow smile the magician sends Gon’s way transforms his buzzing curiosity into jitters. Excitement? Nervousness? Gon is used to getting attention from adults. Perhaps the difference is this adult not being a sleepy one. Gon is used to adults marveling at his zest for life as though he is their entertainment - but this strange adult isn’t a sleepy one at all. The man is a performer and looks like a comic book character, like on TV, but  _ real. _ Like Gon could just reach out and touch the impossibly big and bright and strange and dangerous world of  _ elsewhere _ .

After the magician finishes his act, he pulls out a pink pouch from seemingly thin air to receive tips from the crowd. Suddenly, Gon feels a little bad that he doesn’t have any money for the magician. Turning out his pockets he is able to find and offer the piece of gum one of the old men playing Go gave him.

As the adults are dissipating, the magician kneels down to accept the gum from Gon.

“Thank you, Gon, this was my favorite kind of candy when I was your age.” He says with the same curling smile.

“Really?” Gon isn’t convinced. He doesn’t know anyone who’s favorite candy is bubblegum.

“Really.” The magician tears the piece of gum in half to give part of it back to Gon. 

Gon looks at the vibrant color of the gum and thinks that it is pretty close to the color of the magician’s funny hair. Maybe the magician wasn’t just trying to be nice when he said this gum is his favorite after all.

“What’s your favorite kind of candy?” The magician asks, popping his half of the gum into his mouth.

“I like the super sour candies that make my cheeks hurt! No one in my class can handle sour candy as good as me!” Gon accepts half of the gum to give it a try.

It is pretty good but definitely not ‘ _ favorite candy’  _ good. This magician must have strange tastes...

“Wow, you must be pretty tough.” The magician hums and blows a huge bubble.

“Mm!” 

Gon tries to do the same but his bubble gets a hole in it before it grows half as big as the magician’s. 

“So what’s your name? What made you come to Whale Town? Are you gonna be doing tricks here tomorrow?” Gon bursts with just some of the questions that he’s filled with. 

The magician pops his own bubble and walks away from the sidewalk to sit on a log under a tree. It is deeper into the park by the edge of the first, though still within view of the street. Gon follows him, expecting his questions to be answered. He climbs up onto the log to sit beside the tall man.

“My name is Hisoka. I go around from town to town to perform. Any town with people is good for me. Especially if there’s a good audience.” He adds a wink at the end for Gon. 

Hisoka reaches behind Gon’s ear, the backs of his fingers brushing over Gon’s cheek. Gon holds his breath at the touch and his eyes dart over to the barren street for just a moment. A sickening feeling crawls up Gon’s spine… But he quickly refocuses on Hisoka to watch his hands for the trick that is sure to come. Gon tenses in anticipation for the big reveal and finally exhales as Hisoka pulls his hand back to present… a super sour candy! 

“Hey! You had candy this whole time!”  Gon exclaims and takes the candy to beam at it. 

He hasn’t forgotten the  _ strangeness _ that set off his instincts a moment ago, rather, he’s more interested.

“No, I didn’t~ It was magic.” 

“It’s not magic, I know it’s a trick! I’m not a baby!”

“Oh really? Then how did I do it?” Hisoka teases, resting his elbow on his knee. 

“I don’t know…” Gon pouts.

“Then maybe it was magic.” Hisoka chuckles.

It’s frustrating to fail to understand something that is happening right in front of his eyes. That frustration is only exasperated now that Hisoka is teasing Gon for it. As if Gon’s lack of understanding means that the trick might as well have been magic - but that’s not true!

“If I see you do it a few more times, I bet I can figure it out. Are you staying in Whale Town?” Gon asks again.

“Hmm…” Hisoka hums in thought, his eyes wandering down to Gon’s shoes and then back up to his face. “I might stay a few more days if  _ you _ really want to see me perform again.”

“I do!” Gon bounces in his seat. Just a few more tries and Gon knows he’ll get the trick. Tricks aside, there are so many more mysteries to this stranger. 

“It must be so cool to travel all over the place. I wish I could do that.” Gon continues. 

“It is cool. I’m sure if you want to travel, you’ll get to when you’re older.” 

Gon notices Hisoka glance around the park and he does the same. It’s mostly empty except for a few people busying themselves off in the distance. There isn’t anything for Hisoka to look at unless he’s searching for something. 

Or… maybe Hisoka is looking for  _ nothing.  _

The spark of an idea lights up Gon’s memory to something Aunt Mito had said to him a long time ago. Something that the sleepy nature of his hometown had made doze even in Gon's active mind. 

Gon looks back at Hisoka’s face just in time for the magician’s eyes to fall back on him. Despite still not understanding the magician’s trick, Gon has already learned one thing from Hisoka. That he can’t reveal everything he knows. 

“Yeah, I heard my dad travels all over so there must be some amazing things.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hisoka keeps his face carefully neutral even as he tunes into those words. Gon  _ heard _ that his dad traveled. How very telling about their lack of relationship. This little boy keeps doing and saying all of the things that catch Hisoka’s attention. Even more stunningly, he’s keeping Hisoka’s attention. That is no easy feat. However, when Hisoka finds himself attached to something interesting, he tends to stick to it like bubble gum in hair.

“Hey, wait a minute, if you travel all over the place, where do you live?” Gon asks, easily drifting away from the topic of his absent father.

Hisoka grins at the pleasant opportunity which has just dropped into his lap. Young Gon might even make this too easy, being so quick to follow Hisoka away from all the people who know and adore him. No doubt Gon feels safe in the park he’s grown up in and Hisoka is itching to test the boundaries of that sense of security.

“My place comes with me. Do you like camping?” 

The dirt and scrapes that litter Gon are easy signs of a true rowdy boy. Enough to make Hisoka think that Gon’s stomping grounds extend past the edges of the park. That it isn’t unusual for him to wander off on sweet little adventures alone and go home with bruises… 

“I love camping! Do you camp all the time? You’re so lucky!”

Hisoka drums his fingers against his knee and tries not to leer too much. 

“Well, I’d be happy to show you where I’m camping now, but I wouldn’t want to make your family worry.”

“Ah, that’s true. My Aunt Mito gets upset if I’m late for dinner...” Gon says, scratching his cheek sheepishly. 

Gon’s Aunt. Not mother. 

“...So I should be going back now. But if I tell her I’m going camping tomorrow it should be fine.”

Hisoka drums his fingers again. This could very easily be where it all ends - including his stay in Whale Town. If Gon tells this Mito woman that the stranger in town wants to bring him into the woods, well, Hisoka will have to make himself scarce. He doesn’t like the idea of being cut off from Gon so soon. Hisoka hasn’t been so taken with a twelve-year-old in some time, to be denied this one as abruptly as the last would be such an unbearable tease…

But to tell Gon _not_ to tell his Aunt would certainly make the boy nervous. Gon is clearly trusting but Hisoka would probably need more time with him before he could get the boy to lie to someone he loves.

“Alright, Gon.” Despite all of that, Hisoka still has a chance. Gon must have plenty of freedom and that could be enough. He’ll have to see how this plays out. Either way, the chase is worth it.

“After my show tomorrow, if you have permission, you can come camping with me.” Hisoka manages to say with a perfectly ordinary amount of enthusiasm. 

“Thanks, Hisoka!” 

With that, Gon jumps up and runs off home. Hisoka shudders as he watches the boy from behind, wearing those shorts that are far too tiny. Ah… what a cute kid. Really, the best sort of audience. 

* * *

The next day, Hisoka goes back to that same park for his performance with a deep purple and pink color scheme this time. Back in the woods, his site is ready for his special guest. It will just be a matter of bringing him back there without anybody seeing. Gon’s guardian might give her little wild child permission to howl at the moon on the weekends, but he doubts she’d be happy to hear Gon was howling with a much older stranger. 

There are mostly the same people gathering to watch Hisoka’s performance, with a few new faces. There are even new children who Hisoka is sure to dazzle - which he takes care to do only because he doesn’t want any of these trusting people to suspect he has a special interest in Gon. Truthfully, Hisoka isn’t attracted to these children. They are certainly cute in a clumsy sort of way but there’s no intensity in their eyes that makes Hisoka swoon. Gon has this special blend of characteristics that leave Hisoka unsure if he would just go along with an exciting adult… or if he’d be fighting the whole time.

Before the performance ends, Hisoka spots his favorite child in the crowd. Hisoka smiles at his sweet boy and finishes the last trick for a gaping baby and it’s blushing mother. When his act is complete he bows and accepts payment into his bag of tricks with a flourish. 

This time, Gon isn’t at his side when the crowd disappears. Hisoka looks around for the boy he was sure he saw with a backpack and finds him sitting on the same log they chatted on yesterday. Hisoka almost purrs at the idea of Gon already isolating himself for him, though he had missed those eyes on him for this afternoon’s performance.

Gon looks much the way he did when Hisoka first saw him. His hair is dark and unruly - sticking up at odd angles from a blend of chaotic character and a smattering of partial curls that Hisoka imagine only getting worse during the more humid months. Despite the fall air, Gon is still wearing a pair of dark green shorts with loose white socks falling down his calves. Against the breeze, he wears a bright orange and green windbreaker, but it’s unzipped to reveal the black tank top beneath which exposes his collar bones. Hisoka is eager to remove that little jacket entirely. 

The park is more crowded this crisp Friday afternoon but Hisoka isn’t too worried. As long as they slip away quietly into the treeline just a few meters away from the log, no one will look away from their own activities. It’s not like Hisoka is dragging the boy away kicking and screaming… although the idea of a fight does make him dangerously excited.

“Hello, Gon. It’s good to see you today.” Hisoka greets the boy. 

Gon looks up at Hisoka, eyes blazing with something like determination. Hisoka hadn’t expected Gon to be so eager to see his campsite but the resolution will be good leverage.

“I’m ready,” is all Hisoka needs to hear.

He glances around to make sure they aren’t currently being watched then leads Gon past the treeline and into the forest.

As they walk deeper into the woods to Hisoka’s campsite, he listens to Gon chat about all the plants they come across. The boy, despite loudly hating school, is a very bright little wild child. It’s too bad that all of Gon’s natural intelligence and good instincts don’t warn him about how dangerous a stranger can be. 

Hisoka’s colorful Kombie is covered by a dark green tarp to protect against the weather, and any curious eyes that may notice it parked just beyond the trail. Around the back of the van is his campsite with the firepit he’s been using. As soon as the site comes into view, Gon stops telling Hisoka about the seasonal mushrooms to run ahead. 

“Ah! So you have a really big car  _ and _ a tent!” 

Hisoka keeps his leisurely pace, watching Gon from behind. He’s running so fast - so eager to be all alone with Hisoka, the friendly magician. 

“I do. It’s easier to travel in and live out of.”

Gon clutches the straps of his backpack as he peers around Hisoka’s campsite. They have the same single-minded focus Hisoka was so enchanted by when he first performed a trick for Gon. He’d love to have those strong eyes on him…

Hisoka opens up his camp to Gon by opening the back of the van.

“Please, make yourself at home.” He says with a wave of his hand.

There are no seats in the back. Instead, there is a futon, some cupboards for storing his clothes and makeup, a portable refrigerator, a fifteen-liter water container, and other smaller essential items for van living.

Gon’s sharp eyes sparkle with childish excitement once more as the secrets of the mysterious campsite are open to him. Hisoka chuckles as he watches the little boy clamber into the back of his van without any coercion or promises of sour candies and puppies inside. Gon’s little shorts ride up as he wiggles to get inside… how could it be described as anything other than a tease?

Gon sits on the bumper to pull off his adorable, mini hiking boots. His too-big socks almost drop to the forest floor with them but Gon manages to keep those on his toes then pulls them up all the way, though the fabric remains loose for room to grow. Once his shoes are off, Gon climbs the rest of the way in. He sits on the futon and gets more comfortable by shrugging off his backpack and wind-breaker. Hisoka admires the budding deltoids which are framed by the loose tank top. 

“Comfortable?” Hisoka asks, sitting on his car bumper. 

“Mm!”

“That’s good… I don’t get many visitors.”

“Oh, I didn’t think of that… I guess you can’t have friends over that much. Or at least… the same friends.” Gon looks off into the forest as he considers the concept.

“You’re right about that - though I do have one good friend…” Good enough to be aware of Hisoks’s preferences. “He has a little brother that’s your age.”

“Really? What’s he like?” 

Hisoka pulls out his phone to show Gon the single picture he has of one of the loveliest little boys he ever met. The one who was removed from his grasp so abruptly. The boy’s older brother Illumi is privy to Hisoka’s tastes, which would be a huge problem… if Illumi’s concern wasn’t limited to his little brother.

The photo shows Killua standing with his hands in his pockets and Illumi looming over him. Illumi had insisted that he be in any photo Hisoka gets of Killua - as if that would deter Hisoka’s enjoyment of the picture. Illumi is a pretty exciting guy himself. In that sexy, serial killer sort of way.

“Oh man, he looks so cool! I’d love to meet him and be his friend!” 

To have two precious little boys - what a treat that would be. And very attainable if Illumi were to be any fun. 

“I’m sure you would be friends. I would be happy to introduce the two of you.” Hisoka would be more than willing to accept Illumi’s fire in exchange for two perfect boys. It’s even better if he gets burned. 

Hisoka’s never taken a boy with him on the road before. That would be an interesting first for both of them - if he could think of a way to get away with it. 

Hisoka waits for Gon’s usual enthusiastic response but it doesn’t come as quickly as he’s expecting. Instead, Gon’s dark eyes are fixated just beyond Hisoka’s phone, his knee. He can hear the cogs in Gon’s head whirling. 

“I want to go on an adventure… but I think… Mito would be too sad…”

Hisoka can recognize the conflict in Gon’s eyes - though it has been a very long time since the feeling was familiar to him personally. The battle between hedonism and compassion has long since been resolved for Hisoka. 

“Well, without your guardian’s permission, it might be more of an adventure than either of us bargained for,” Hisoka replies carefully.

Though Hisoka’s words are smooth and sure, inside he feels the tingle of excitement at the prospect of doing something so monstrous. How fitting for the magician’s next trick to make this little village’s golden boy disappear. 

“I know that.” 

Something in Gon’s voice makes Hisoka freeze entirely. As if his heart itself is holding its breath in anticipation. Gon just spoke with more weight than Hisoka thought he could. 

The little boy then looks up at Hisoka, his eyes fixated as though he’s trying to catch onto one of Hisoka’s tricks. The intensity affects Hisoka immediately so much he must fight back the wave of desire that threatens to destroy all his patience. Even then, with the way Gon is looking at him, he might just catch the glimmering interest in Hisoka’s eyes. 

“I know that… which is why I didn’t tell Aunt Mito I was meeting anyone.”

It makes far more sense than the alternative - a grown woman letting the child in her care go off into the woods with a strange man - but there is a distinct difference between Gon simply forgetting to mention that detail to his guardian and omitting it. This leads Hisoka to a very important conclusion, one that has him growing harder and harder.  _ Oh and those eyes... _

“You’re a dangerous person, aren’t you?”

Hisoka’s heart finally exhales a rush of arousal that spreads through his body, as though his heart were pumping aphrodisia instead of blood.  _ Of course, _ a little boy as old as twelve has been told not to go off with strangers, even in a safe and sleepy village. 

Now Gon is leaning in close to Hisoka and although his face is hard-set, his knees are trembling. 

“... are you frightened?” Hisoka finally asks rather than giving a straight answer to Gon’s question. There’s hardly any point to confirming or attempting to deny what Gon already knows.

Gon’s fists clench on the hem of his terribly short shorts. Slowly, he nods. 

“I am scared… but I am also excited.”

Hisoka couldn’t possibly be so lucky that Gon is excited in the same manner as him. Twelve is too young… or is it? Hisoka tries to remember when he first developed a sense of sexuality but he can’t remember any age other than Gon’s at the moment. 

“Excited? How so?”

Hisoka’s eyes drop down into Gon’s lap where there is no bulge to be seen. Conversely, Gon’s attention is too strictly trained onto Hisoka’s face for him to take notice of the massive erection straining against Hisoka’s pants. 

Gon falters at the question, fidgeting as Hisoka looks him up and down. 

“I don’t really know. But… it’s dangerous and exciting. Like jumping off the highest point of the rocks into the bay.”

Ah, so Gon is a budding adrenaline junkie. How odd that it would manifest in him willingly following a dangerous man into the woods. Perhaps he doesn’t truly know the meaning of Hisoka’s danger. 

“Does your Aunt tell you not to jump off the rocks and into the bay too?” 

Gon nods. “But it’s such fun and I’ve never gotten hurt doing it.”

Hisoka tries to make his smile understanding but it’s too twisted with excitement to be anything other than a leer. 

“I have fun doing dangerous things too… did your Aunt tell you what sort of danger you might face with a man like me?” Hisoka’s breath is heavier and his voice trembles, nearly betraying a groan already. 

Gon’s stoney resolve cracks as his mouth wobbles with uncertainty from the question. 

“Well, she said… a stranger might try to take me away… but instead of taking me, you said we might get in trouble if we went to go meet your friend…” 

Gon appears contemplative as though stuck on the unexpected outcome of  _ not _ being kidnapped. Without such an extreme, is it possible that Gon still views Hisoka as an acceptable person if not a good one?

“Ah, so is there any other way I might be dangerous?” Hisoka prompts the boy’s whirling thoughts.

Hisoka is already starting to rethink whether or not taking Gon would be such an unrealistic thing. Gon is a wild child. Surely the town would spend so much time searching the woods for him that Hisoka could be far away with his little boy by the time they thought to suspect Gon was truly gone. 

“She also said a stranger might touch me in a way I don’t like.”

Hisoka licks his lips. There is no guarantee as to whether or not Gon  _ likes _ it but at this point, it is a guarantee that Hisoka will touch Gon.

“Do you think I want to hit you?” Hisoka asks, knowing full well that’s not what his craving is for. He’s testing Gon. 

Gon clutches the sides of his head in frustration. 

“Ah! I don’t know! That doesn’t seem right but I don’t know what else!” His intensity bursts open to reveal more uncertainty.

Hisoka presses his fingers to his lips to stifle a laugh. Gon is clever but his knowledge is incomplete. He’s the type to learn his lessons through experience, so he’s actually gone away with a stranger… Well, Hisoka can make this a learning experience that will stick to Gon forever. 

“It’s confusing because sometimes old people touch me in ways I don’t like and Aunt Mito says I have to let them - like when the old ladies who feed the birds pinch my cheeks.”

Hisoka nods, his smile still hidden behind his fingers. 

“Ah, I see why you are confused…” Hisoka places his manicured hand on Gon’s knee. “You see, there are kid touches you might not like - like cheek pinches and ear-pulling - that you don’t get a say in.”

Gon nods, following the explanation while keeping his eyes on the painted nails which drum on his scuffed knee. Hisoka knows that the best lies aren’t really lies at all. They’re more like… misdirections. As a magician, Hisoka is truly a master of his craft.   


“What your Aunt was warning you about are adult touches. You’re only supposed to have kid touches.”

Gon nods again. “I guess that makes sense. What’s an adult touch?”

Yet again, Hisoka is taken back by the tone of Gon’s voice. There’s no apprehension or suspicion. Just innocent curiosity. It’s the sort of innocence a twelve-year-old has no business having. Twelve is plenty old enough to be critical and probably to have been told about sex - Killua was all the proof Hisoka needs of that. 

There can be no more doubt. Something is wrong with Gon. 

Hisoka almost feels relief at the revelation. Not because he was ever worried about the effects he might have on a normal boy, he’s gone too far for that, but because he now understands why he is so fond of Gon in particular. 

Hisoka lets his smile freely curl up without tapering the twisted edges. 

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Gon nods. 

“If I need to, I’ll hit you.” He states simply. 

_ Oh, if only I could be so lucky.  _

A pleasant shudder works it’s way down Hisoka’s body causing his cock to jolt. 

“I have a different idea,” Hisoka suggests. “How about we take turns, one touch each of any sort - including you hitting me. That way, it’s fair.”

“That does sound fair…” Gon agrees, relaxing as he’s given a part to play in this game.

If only Gon knew what a treat it would be for Hisoka to receive a punch in the face from this little boy after molesting him. He wouldn’t call it fair then. 

Hisoka eagerly reaches out with the hand that isn’t on Gon’s knee. He’s so excited by the possibilities. Does he build up or does he go straight for Gon’s neck?…


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait!” Gon shoves his hand in Hisoka’s face to stop him. Hisoka is so surprised to be interrupted before he’s even started that he actually listens. 

“We have to figure out who goes first fairly too! Let’s decide with rock, paper, scissors.”

Hisoka lowers his hand. He was almost too impatient. 

“Alright,” he agrees. 

Hisoka won’t dislike being touched by Gon first. 

They both raise their fists and Gon fixates on the game before him once again like fixating on a magic trick. Hisoka doesn’t care to play any tricks now, so Gon's keen eyes lead him to a straightforward victory: rock over scissors. 

Gon cheers as he wins but then is damped by the reality that now he has to choose  _ how _ to touch Hisoka. Evidently, hitting Hisoka doesn’t seem appropriate to the boy yet. 

Hisoka, for his part, gives into the prolonged tease by leaning back with both his palms on the futon behind him. Like this, his body is open and exposed to any touch Gon might choose. This position is also the first hint of Hisoka  _ exposing _ himself to Gon. The tenting in his pants is no longer hidden by long arms or a hunched posture.

As Gon is surveying Hisoka for a place to begin, his eyes freeze on Hisoka’s crotch. Being under that stare, so close to what he really wants, Hisoka shudders. His hips shift slightly as his erection strains but Hisoka remains so painfully patient.

Amazingly, Gon still does not deem it appropriate to hit Hisoka.

Gon remains conscientious of Hisoka’s clear arousal by keeping an eye on it - as though it might leap out like a snake in the grass - yet he moves in close. Close enough to reach out and touch Hisoka’s cheek…

… then  _ pull.  _

Hisoka laughs as the skin of his face stretches painfully under the surprisingly strong grip. Gon is  _ pinching  _ his cheek!

“Do you always wear face-paint?” Gon asks, letting go so Hisoka can rub his sore face. 

“Only when I’m doing a show.” The dried teal paint is now smeared over Hisoka’s palm and cheek. 

So much for his star. That shape takes so long to get just right. 

“Do you do birthday parties?” 

Hisoka could get whiplash from the subject change. But it is too darling of a topic to really mind. So childish. He can’t resist. 

Before Hisoka can answer, Gon adds more clarification. 

“I mean, not just for magic. Do you do magic  _ and  _ face-paint for birthday parties? What about fairs?”

Hisoka shifts close enough to be pressed into Gon’s side. It’s his turn to touch, after all, and even with something lacking as much sensuality as a cheek-pinch, one of the established kid-touches, Hisoka’s eagerness hasn’t waned. He takes his turn to reach down and squeeze Gon’s inner thigh, not bothering to hide his groan when he feels the ropey muscles. 

“I’ll perform or paint anyone who will pay me…” Gon is tense as Hisoka’s fingers dig into his flesh. Still, he doesn’t try to run. That’s more than enough for Hisoka. “But Gon… do you really think I should be at a child’s birthday party?” He whispers. 

Hisoka’s hand drifts up as he imagines putting on a show at Gon’s birthday party. Taking the little boy aside to show him some super-secret magic and painting his cheeks with-

Hisoka’s daydream is interrupted by Gon pushing away Hisoka’s hand. 

“It’s my turn.” Gon explains. 

Further proving that he isn’t changing his mind, Gon sits up on his knees to face Hisoka head-on. 

“Of course, I think you should be at a birthday party since your tricks are really cool. As long as you don’t do anything bad there, then it’s a great birthday.

Hisoka chuckles. As long as he doesn’t do anything bad, then the party will be good. Gon’s perspective is so ridiculous, yet so simple. 

Simple, straightforward Gon uses his turn to reach up into Hisoka’s bright hair with both hands. It’s not silken like Illumi’s because of the product Hisoka is using to slick it back, plus the fact that he regularly dyes it. Neither of them minds these facts as Gon messes up Hisoka’s slicked-back hair next. Hisoka was expecting this boy would make a mess of him… just not like this.

Gon goes even further by lifting himself into a crouch. Faced with the boy’s neck, Hisoka now realizes what Gon is doing. He’s examining the top of Hisoka’s head.

“What’s your real hair color?” The boy asks while searching for roots that Hisoka knows are not there.

“So curious… Why does it matter?”

“Ah… well, I guess it doesn’t.” Gon speaks slowly as he considers Hisoka’s response.

As Gon’s hands are slipping from Hisoka’s hair, Hisoka quickly takes his turn. Following Gon’s lead of using two hands, he brings both of his own up straight under Gon’s shirt. 

Gon is so surprised by the spider-like crawl of nails over his stomach that he yelps and nearly jumps into the ceiling of Hisoka’s van. It’s only Hisoka’s quick reaction to tighten his grip on Gon’s waist that saves him from busting his head. The pure sensation of  _ fun _ blindsides Hisoka, making the next laugh burst out of him loud and bright. 

He pulls the boy straight down into his chest and Gon falls in easily, completely off balance. His face ends up in Hisoka’s shoulder and his hands are splayed on either side of him, scrambling for stability. 

“Oh _ , Gon…” _ Hisoka moans as he catches his breath but remains high on the very edge of mania. “You are so adorable.”

“Hey!” Gon finally gets his arms in to push at Hisoka’s chest, struggling to unstick himself. 

Hisoka’s cock aches as he feels Gon fight against him. He nearly forgoes the game, turning his face to press it into Gon’s unruly hair. 

Outside, there’s a flash of light. Two throbbing heartbeats later, a deafening crack of thunder. 

Hisoka, sobered by the reality that there is a storm coming and he lives outside, lets go of Gon. Gon immediately pushes away and lands on his ass. 

Hisoka gets out of the van to pick up what few items he had outside and bring them in. Behind him, Gon is recovering quickly. He climbs out of the van and Hisoka is out of reasons to be surprised when the child doesn't take off running. Instead, he stands by Hisoka, face turned to the sky as he sniffs the air. 

“Ah, it’s a really big one coming fast. Geez, I can’t believe I didn’t notice it earlier!” Gon stamps his feet, frustrated with himself. 

“You were distracted,” Hisoka replies smoothly although he wonders how Gon expected to notice such a thing. 

Hisoka kicks apart his fire pit since he won’t be needing it anymore. He collects his tent and tosses it into his trunk, along with Gon. A swift shove on Gon’s forehead is all it takes to send the durable boy tumbling back inside. With the child sprawled out in the back of his van, Hisoka barely remembers to grab the boy’s hiking boots and bring them in to stash in his shoe cupboard. 

The thunder rolls in closer and there’s another flash of lightning as Hisoka follows Gon back into the van, crawling over his body. 

“Will your Aunt be worried about you?” Hisoka purrs. 

Gon nods, shoulders drawn in tightly inside the cage of Hisoka’s arms. 

“Yeah but I’ve been out in a storm before. I know what to do.” Gon's chosen reply contains yet another hint about his regard for his guardian's feelings for Hisoka consider.  


“I can’t imagine you normally get in the nearest man’s van.” Hisoka chuckles, giving Gon a hint of his own in return. Although Gon has already made it quite clear he understands he shouldn't be alone with Hisoka.   


As he sits upright to give Gon some space, he hums at the thought of Gon caught in the rain. Yes, he can picture Gon happily hunkered down during a storm. Maybe hidden in some bushes or joining a family of wolves in their den. 

Gon also sits up, cross-legged. 

“No, but this is a way better shelter. You must be in here for storms all the time.”

A few thick raindrops clunk against the roof of the van. Gon eagerly crawls over past Hisoka to look out of the still open back doors to watch the rain dampen the fall colors of the forest. Hisoka sits beside Gon, also cross-legged. 

“You had your turn when you tried to push me away.” He points out, referring to the game he would like to continue. 

“Oh, I guess that did count.” Gon doesn’t sound bothered at all that he was just struggling against Hisoka, powerless.

He continues to stare into the distance as a few raindrops quickly turn into a downpour. For now, Hisoka leaves the back of his van open. Freedom to run, never mind a little storm, and the emptiness of a sleepy peninsula’s small-town forest.

Hisoka reaches up to take his turn - but then his hand is suddenly intercepted by Gon’s. 

“Hey! Wait a minute! You had your turn when you pushed me!” The boy cries accusingly. 

Hisoka smiles, lacing their fingers together. He admires Gon’s strong hand and calluses. Such attractive, masculine features in such a young boy... 

“Mm, you got me. But this counts as your turn.” 

Gon opens his mouth as if to protest then quickly shuts it when he recognizes that Hisoka is right. 

“... that’s dirty.” He huffs, clearly more annoyed by this than anything Hisoka has done to him this far. 

Hisoka laughs and untangles their fingers to take his turn now. Those same fingers crawl along Gon’s shoulder to fit onto the back of his neck. 

Hisoka’s digits roll over the muscle before holding it tightly. It would be the worst sin imaginable to try and collar such a free spirit - be it physically or through trauma. Fortunately for Gon, Hisoka finds his free spirit enchanting. If anything, he wants to liberate the boy even further. 

“Are you more frightened of me now?” He asks again, keeping his hold on Gon’s neck. 

Under his grasp, Gon shakes his head no. 

“Not more than before. You haven’t hurt me at all.”

“I could.” 

Gon’s hands clench in trembling fists. One look at Gon’s face and Hisoka knows now - Gon’s excited. 

“Yeah, but you haven’t.”

Hisoka thinks that Gon is wrong. In an invisible way, he has already hurt Gon. And he wants to hurt Gon way worse. 

“... It’s your turn to touch.” Hisoka murmurs. Though his hand remains on the back of Gon’s neck. 

Gon nods and looks Hisoka up and down, searching for the best way to take his turn. Hisoka lets Gon take his time looking and although his erection had waned when he got up to pack his things, it returns in full force as Gon looks directly into his lap. 

“If you are so curious… you can find out.” Hisoka’s voice is tight and muffled by the rain. 

Gon is the type of boy to grab garden snakes and fill his pockets with beetles. Being squeamish or afraid to learn by doing must be foreign to him. By now, Hisoka knows that he can’t truly guess what is going through Gon’s mind when he does finally reach out to touch Hisoka. 

The sound that comes out of Hisoka is pure want as that single hand rests on the curve of his trapped cock. His eyes flutter closed and his head drops back just to savor the moment. 

_ “Oh _ , Gon…”

His grip on the back of Gon’s neck tightens until he feels Gon wincing in pain and reflexively trying to move away from it. 

“Ah,” Hisoka relaxes his hold into a more gentle massage. 

He rights himself hastily and shifts closer to Gon, not wanting to give this up. Shivers course through him from his own movements rubbing his erection against Gon’s hand. Hisoka has to swallow to keep from drooling as he looks down at the frowning Gon. 

“... does it feel  _ that _ good?” Gon finally asks, doubtful. 

Though the slip-up of a painful grip had temporarily raised Gon’s defenses, it wasn’t enough to get rid of his curiosity. Still, he remains tense under Hisoka’s nimble hand. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hisoka’s reverence is genuine. Nothing, absolutely nothing Hisoka could do to himself could compare to the real thing. 

Hisoka raises his other hand for his turn. Light flashes and only a heartbeat later the thunder rolls. 

“Let me show you.”

Gon’s eyes leap from Hisoka’s throbbing erection up to his face. The shudder that wracks Gon’s shoulders is the only mirror Hisoka needs to see just how out-of-control his expression must have become. 

The nature of the game is all the permission Hisoka needs to reach out and grope the front of Gon’s pants. Hisoka is immediately treated to the little boy’s squeak of shock, the distinctive feeling of the child through his shorts, and the added bonus of Hisoka’s own erection being gripped so tight that it  _ hurts _ . 

Hisoka grunts from the pain and the dizzying flush of heat that comes with it. Gon only succeeds in squeezing a glob of precum out of Hisoka’s dick, which is good revenge in the sense that Hisoka hates unnecessary laundry. 

Outside the van, the wind whips past, and with it a smattering of rain and cold which forces Hisoka to think through his arousal. Hisoka lets go of Gon to quickly lean over and pull the back doors shut with a heavy thud. This reduces the miserable weather to a dull terror. Finally, Hisoka can focus on fogging up the inside of his van’s windows properly. 

Hisoka looks back at Gon. He’s sitting on Hisoka’s futon and leaning back on his palms with his knees parted. Rather than looking at Hisoka, he’s staring at the closed doors. His eyes are wide but the thoughts behind them are a complete mystery to Hisoka. Gon doesn’t look frightened or regretful… his gaze is too far away for Hisoka to see what’s in it. 

“Gon,” Hisoka calls to get his attention. 

That’s all it takes for Hisoka to have those dark eyes on him - which is all Hisoka needs to feel back in the mood. 

“... Are we still playing the game?” Gon finally asks. 

Hisoka is almost certain that Gon must know what this game is about by now. 

“That depends on if you want to be.”

Hisoka slithers forward to lay with his waist between Gon’s spread knees. He keeps himself propped up on his elbows - just high enough to keep from crushing Gon. Hisoka dips his head down to breathe in the crook of Gon’s neck. His little boy smells like sweat and the forest and brandless soap. He’s touching Gon out of turn but this time he isn’t shoved away for breaking the rules.

Under him, Gon is vibrating with tension. Like he’s a rubber band pulled tight that Hisoka is strumming. Perhaps he’ll snap and Hisoka will feel the sting. Hisoka groans at the thought of it, pressing his stifled cock into the futon. 

Gon shakes his head and scrambles back, his knees bumping into Hisoka’s chest and nearly grazing his chin. But Gon can’t get far, not when Hisoka grabs his hips to keep him there. With the storm and how deep into the woods they are, no one would hear him if he cried for help. 

“You don’t want to play?” Hisoka murmurs. He finds himself enchanted by the stomach now in front of him since Gon slid himself up a bit. 

Hisoka buries his face in Gon’s stomach. Even with the back cotton tank-top, it’s soft and smells so good. Hisoka shudders and pants, rubbing his face into the material while paying no mind to what’s left of his makeup.

Gon gasps as Hisoka indulges in touching him without playing by any rules. He makes a small, choked off sound, and his hands fist Hisoka’s hair - pulling enough for Hisoka to know Gon wants him off. The rough treatment only makes Hisoka harder by sending a shiver of pleasure through him. Hisoka embraces the feeling as he rolls his hips into the futon, humping it a few times. 

Hisoka lets go of Gon to lead them into the next step before he completely loses his self-control. The boy shoots away from Hisoka towards the back of the driver's seat with his legs curled in defensively. Evidence of what Hisoka’s done clings to Gon’s shirt in the form of a few pink strands of hair, along with smears of his bright yellow and teal face-paint. 

Hisoka doesn’t mind Gon’s retreat or his own ruined styling. He licks his lips at the idea of leaving lasting marks on the little boy and can hardly wait to get back into Gon. 

Hisoka sits back on his knees to open the front of his constrictive, distressed black jeans. 

_ “Gon…” _ Hisoka moans as he finally gets a bit of relief. He can feel those strong, dark eyes watching his every move like a wary animal. 

His own heated gaze flits up to meet Gon’s. His heart pounds as the look in Gon’s eyes is even better than Hisoka imagined. It’s much  _ harder. _ Maybe Gon will fight him now. Maybe Hisoka is now deserving of a punch for being a  _ creepy pervert _ \- that’s what Killua had called him. It’s the  _ least _ Hisoka deserves right now. Right in the nose, maybe. 

But Gon is only watching Hisoka. So Hisoka does what he does best - puts on a show. He pushes down the front of his underwear to allow his erection to spring up for Gon’s wide eyes. Already he’s red-hard but Hisoka is happy to suffer a little longer for his art. 

Hisoka pushes away his clothes further until his tight jeans are left in a crumpled heap, spilling off the edge of the futon. Getting naked wasn’t planned, but Hisoka is flexible. With Gon watching, Hisoka feels like he understands the men in trench coats who approach children on the playground.

Hisoka kneels with his thighs spread and uses his fingers to frame his cock. He’s careful not to touch himself lest he be seduced into coming too fast from being watched. 

“Do you know about this?” Hisoka’s cock twitches as his nails brush it lightly. 

Gon keeps staring, hesitating in his answer as if he needs to think it through. Or is just too shocked. 

“... Not really.” Gon finally settles on his answer. “But… I woke up with mine like that last week.”

Hisoka hums and nods as he lowers both hands to grip the futon tightly to resist his rash temptation. His imagination swirls with delicious images of little Gon, hard, and sweating in his sleep. 

“Did you ask anyone about it?” Hisoka prompts. 

Gon nods his head. “I asked Aunt Mito and she told me it was part of growing up. I tried to ask more but she just said she’d tell me later and sent me to do my chores.”

Hisoka chuckles. He can fill in the rest. Aunt Mito must not have told him later. It would seem Gon is really in need of an older man in his life to teach him about all the changes coming soon. 

Though the story is amusing, Hisoka also feels the unfamiliar burden of jealousy. Someone else got the pleasure of this adorable boy asking them in the early hours of the morning  _ “why is it hard down there?”  _ Hisoka wishes he could have been there for that. He wouldn’t have wasted such an opportunity and he would have  _ thoroughly  _ answered all of Gon’s questions. 

“Let me show you what to do with it.” Hisoka licks his lips. Even he hasn’t decided what to show Gon. There are so many delicious possibilities. 

Rather than trying to hide deeper in the corner between the back of the driver’s seat and the water tank, Gon’s knees begin to unfurl. He moves like an animal: slowly and with his eyes fixed on Hisoka. Gon shifts upright, then into a crouch, then on his hands and knees to crawl towards Hisoka.

“I want to know… what’s so great about it.” Gon speaks deliberately, sorting through his own emotions. “Something that's worth people getting really upset at you for...”

Hisoka trembles as Gon stalks towards him like a hunter. He can’t wait any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Hisoka’s arms spring forward to latch onto the prowling Gon. His impatience bubbles up into a throaty groan as he runs his hands over the developing muscles in the young boy’s arms. Gon will grow so beautifully and Hisoka knows now that he needs to see it. He’s not going to let this boy be stolen from him. One way or another, Hisoka will watch Gon grow into himself. 

Like the abrupt snap of an elastic band, Gon is jerked forward into Hisoka’s chest face-first, eliciting a sharp cry from the boy. There isn’t anything sensual in the way Hisoka wraps his legs around Gon’s lower body to keep him from being able to kick out of the hold. But  _ oh _ Gon is  _ struggling… _

“Hisoka!” Gon’s grunt is muffled by Hisoka’s shirt. “Come on - Hisoka - let me go! I can’t breathe!”

The hot breath seeping through the stretch fabric of Hisoka’s purple shirt proves that’s not  _ entirely  _ true. But it is inhibited by how tightly Hisoka is clinging. Hisoka could show Gon what it really means to be unable to breathe… it would be so easy to fit Gon’s slender neck in his grasp. Gon would struggle, of course. He would struggle  _ so good.  _ He would thrash and kick…

In the midst of his own fantasy, Hisoka doesn’t recognize that he’s squeezing Gon tighter and tighter. Hisoka’s completely lost in the feeling of Gon struggling against him, causing the cotton of his shirt to grate against Hisoka’s sensitive cock. 

“Gon…” Hisoka moans as Gon grunts from the effort of resisting him. 

Just as he’s jerking forward to rut into the boy’s stomach, Gon manages to wiggle his knees out of the trapping of Hisoka’s melting legs and under himself for more leverage. His fight is well worth it when the squirming of knees accidentally hit Hisoka’s engorged erection. 

Hisoka grunts from the unexpected impact. The immediate rush of pain knocks him dizzy, making his grip loosen enough for Gon to pop his head up out of Hisoka’s chest form fresh air. He nearly headbutts Hisoka in the process but as consolation his desperate gasps for air caress Hisoka’s parted lips. 

Hisoka is still reeling from the knee to his crotch but even this sort of pain is its own reward. For all of Gon’s valiant efforts, he’s earned a spurt of precum tainting the front of his black shirt. Just one more damning stain left on the child from Hisoka’s adoration. 

Gon’s nose wrinkles as he feels the throbbing length of Hisoka’s cock and the sticky residue on his abdomen. It’s only the beginning of what Hisoka has in store for him. 

“What is  _ that? _ You’ve got to explain - you said you would!” Gon smacks his hand against Hisoka’s chest for emphasis. Rather than the invasive touches, it’s the prospect of not fulfilling his promise that pushes Gon too far.

“Yes, I know…” Hisoka hums as he’s still buzzing inside. 

He splays his hands wide across Gon’s back. They drift down then sneak up under Gon’s ruined shirt to feel his heated skin. The slow, soft touch drags a shiver from Gon. 

“Do you know what sex is?” Hisoka asks. 

Once again, he can’t remember when he learned of such things. Was he older or younger? So drunk on  _ Gon _ Hisoka can hardly think of anything other than the supple young skin under his hands and the dull ache of pain still teasing his cock. 

He arranges Gon in his lap so he’s sitting on his thighs and Hisoka’s throbbing erection is on display between them. Gon’s curious eyes flicker between Hisoka’s flushed cock and face. 

“... I know how babies are made…” Gon answers very seriously. “My Grandma… well, Aunt Mito’s Mom told me.”

Hisoka buries his face in the top of Gon’s unruly hair, which is even wilder with tighter curls from the fighting inside the van and the rain outside. Hisoka shivers as he huffs the smell of this adorable boy. Taking this all so seriously… Slowly, Hisoka nods. 

“It can be for that… but most people just do this sort of thing for fun. There are so many ways to be sexual…”

Right now, all of the ways Hisoka wants to be sexual involve Gon. 

He lifts the filthy front of Gon’s shirt, stained with makeup and cooling precum, and slips his cock inside to press the underside against Gon’s bare stomach. He moans, erection twitching as he’s surrounded by the perverse mess he made of Gon’s clothes and the boy’s soft tummy. Gon is so warm and vibrant…

“Ah, so that’s the adult touching you want to do with me! Sex!” Gon fills in the rest for himself, as though he just figured out the missing component to understanding his school work. “Geez, you could have just said  _ that.  _ You were being so sneaky, you made me think it was something else.”

Hisoka’s ears ring with Gon’s undeveloped voice shouting  _ sex _ and for some reason, Hisoka finds it more shocking than the boy letting him put his cock up his shirt. It’s warped to think of but Gon most likely wasn’t intentionally misleading Hisoka. While Gon has known of the general concept of sex… or rather… the abridged goal of sex, he hasn’t known a thing about the act itself. So Hisoka’s actions truly were strange to Gon.   
  
“But I still don’t get it. I didn’t think this would be sex. I know it really hurts to get hit there,” Gon points down at the bulge of Hisoka’s erection under his shirt. “It really was an accident when I hit you there - promise - so why did you like it so much?”   


“I don’t understand myself.”

Gon looks down at the bulge in his shirt for a moment, considering it. Then, without warning, he slaps his hand down on the top side of the shaft.

Hisoka’s body jolts then melts with feverish need. He lets out a heavy moan as Gon’s curiosity feeds Hisoka’s masochism. It’s the contradiction that thrills him - the instinctive need to get away from the pain competing with the desire to chase pleasure.

“More…” Hisoka begs the child in his lustful pursuit.

Although Gon’s face is flushing from the shameless pleasure he’s providing Hisoka, Gon’s eyes display newfound determination. Hisoka has no idea what Gon may have decided to have for a goal and right now he’s in no position to speculate.

Gon shifts to intentionally grind his knee into Hisoka’s balls. Hisoka’s pain and pleasure are so twisted up, there’s no way to separate them. He thrusts his hips up into Gon’s knee, jostling the child’s weight. Gon gasps and grabs Hisoka’s shoulders to keep from being bucked off. Unfortunately, Hisoka’s pushed too hard, and Gon’s knee has shifted away just enough to let off some of the pressure.

“Come on,” Hisoka whines, fitting each of his fingers over Gon’s soft cheeks to cradle his face. “You’ve teased me so much already…”

Gon’s sharp eyes meet Hisoka’s misted ones then drop back down to his sore cock. His determination hasn’t wavered. Gon looks as though nothing could stop him from doing whatever it is he’s set his mind to.

“Yes Gon, keep looking at me like that…” Hisoka encourages him, panting. “You can do anything to me, just make it hurt, little firecracker…”

Gon’s left-hand offers a crushing grip on the shaft while Gon’s right palm grinds the sensitive tip. Gon’s tough palms are calloused, creating an overwhelming amount of stimulation. Between the intense amount of friction and the crushing grip, Hisoka is soon coming in thick spurts over Gon’s hand and across his thighs. Gon could learn how to hurt Hisoka so good. Already, he’s brimming with a natural talent for it.

… except for when Gon pulls his hands away early, surprised by Hisoka's messy orgasm.

Hisoka groans, feeling the denial of not having his high dragged out. He’ll have to teach Gon to keep going, especially when it really hurts…

Later, they’ll have plenty of time. Hisoka won’t let Gon grow up without him now. He’s still panting to catch his breath when his nails crawl across Gon’s thighs to the front of his shorts. The boy yelps, back straightening as though it was a spider.

“Does it feel bad when I touch you?” Hisoka asks, still puffing heat down Gon’s cheeks.

“Mmm… Kinda.” Gon answers so candidly that another laugh is pulled from Hisoka’s stomach.

“Kinda?” Hisoka prompts.

“Yeah. It’s not like I’m about to jump off the rocks and into the water, it’s more like… the music building up in a scary movie.”

Gon’s true feelings only endear Hisoka more. Really, it might be the sweetest piece of bedroom talk Hisoka has ever received.

“My little casanova... “ Hisoka purrs, “You know just what to say… careful, or you might wind me up again…”

Gon shivers as Hisoka whispers in his ear.

“Now it’s your turn…”

Gon grabs Hisoka’s wrist, brows furrowed. Hisoka chuckles, easily guessing Gon’s reluctance.

“I won’t hurt you…” Well, not yet.

Though Gon is still gripping Hisoka’s wrist, Hisoka pops open the front of Gon’s shorts to plunge his other hand inside. Gon gasps as Hisoka’s fingers find his underdeveloped length and is surely leaving some precious bruises on Hisoka’s wrist in exchange.

“Hisoka-!” Gon grits through his teeth. His thighs snap together, locking around Hisoka’s arm. This does a better job of trapping him than keeping him out.

Satisfaction curls Hisoka’s grin like moisture to Gon's hair as he gives every detail his attention. The size, the shape, foreskin, soft testicles, and just the very first hairs… Everything will change so fast. This precious little boy is clearly in need of an older man’s guidance through puberty and Hisoka is already dreaming of Gon’s voice starting to crack and his body hair thickening.

Hisoka wonders if Gon’s absent father would even care that his adorable son is learning from a man like himself. Hisoka would be so interested to find Gon’s father and discover how handsome he is... and just how much right he thinks he has to be angry at Hisoka being there for the child he left… 

Hisoka grabs the back of Gon’s hair with his free hand to tilt his head back for a clearer look at his face. The back of Hisoka’s van is dim, closed off from the world during a dark storm, but he can still feast on Gon’s pinched expression. He strokes Gon gently, getting him hard and watching his copper skin glow with a delicious blush.

Gon’s hair dampens and curls more as he works the panting boy up into a healthy sweat. Like a puppy. Yes, Gon  _ is _ the cute little puppy in the back of his van. Should he ever be able to get close to Killua again, that much won’t be a lie.

His deft fingers play with the boy’s testicles which have already drawn tight. Just this causes Gon to gasp desperately for air, drawing the rest of his body even tighter.

For now, Gon’s voice still seduces Hisoka with how cute and childish his moans are. Being a little virgin about to experience his first orgasm, it’s no surprise that the experienced Hisoka is able to bring Gon over the edge. Just as he was starting to play with the boy’s foreskin too…

Hisoka licks his lips as Gon wet his tiny shorts. He knows well enough to keep touching Gon as he rides his first-ever high… first of many… Gon goes limp as Hisoka guides him down from his orgasm, freeing Hisoka’s wrist from the deliciously brutal grip and his forearm from loosened thighs.

But Hisoka can’t even wait for the cum to cool before bringing his hand up out of Gon’s shorts to examine his release. He rolls his aching wrist as he takes note of how thin and clear it is… more like what Hisoka would have as his own pre-ejaculate. So, Hisoka will prefer to think of this as… Gon’s pre-sexuality sexual release. Yes, he’d like to have that. Hisoka licks his fingers for a taste.

“Eww…”

Hisoka looks up to see Gon wrinkling his nose at him.

It’s so cute that Hisoka can’t resist leaning in to kiss that little nose.

“Ew!” Gon turns his face away, pushing at Hisoka’s chest. “Don’t kiss me, you just licked it!”

Hisoka chuckles. “I didn’t think you’d mind getting a little dirty, cub-scout.”

“Yeah, from actual dirt…” Gon whines.  


Hisoka squeezes Gon in an adoring hug once more until the wild boy shoves him away.

With the help of Hisoka’s makeup remover and some water, they are able to get the worst of the stains out of Gon's shirt. Then Hisoka moves onto removing the lingering smears of makeup from his own face.

For his efforts, Hisoka is treated to the sight of his little boy naked and Hisoka soon matches him. Gon goes to raid Hisoka’s stash of clothes for something clean but is stopped by Hisoka’s arm around his waist. He hums at the feeling of their skin brushing together… Gon’s tanned back to Hisoka’s pale chest… It’s tempting but… not now.

“We have to rinse off too.” Hisoka answers Gon’s questioning look. 

Gon looks more confused for a moment, then he looks out the window to the pouring rain. His eyes brighten up.

“You mean-!”

Hisoka nods. Mostly he just wants to rinse the remaining product out of his hair, but who is he to hog all of the fun of being in the rain himself?

Wind batters their naked bodies as soon as Hisoka opens the back doors. He sticks his head out to rinse off the stale gel when Gon bursts past him out into the downpour.

“Waahh! It’s so cold!” Gon exclaims to the sky as he jumps about.

Hisoka smiles. Of course, it’s cold. But who is Hisoka if he isn’t fun?

He ducks out of the back of the van to fully immerse himself in the rain with Gon, both of them naked. He scoops the boy up into the air by his armpits and holds him up high, relishing in the laughter. Even after everything they’ve done and understanding the way Hisoka views him, Gon manages to make shared nudity as natural and absent of morality as the trees around them. Despite what Hisoka’s done, Gon’s spirit remains free.

Once all of the gel is out of Hisoka’s hair and they’re both shivering, they get back into the van, as far away from the futon as possible, and bundled up in towels. Hisoka leaves the back door open for a moment so they can pick the brown leaves off their legs. From that, Gon gets the idea to cover up what’s left of the stains on his shirt with mud.

Soon, they’re able to shut themself up safely in Hisoka’s van for the rest of the night.

Hisoka roughly towels Gon’s thick hair dry and lets Gon do the same for him. The moment he’s dry enough, Gon burrows into Hisoka’s futon, creating a little den in the mishmash of odd blankets and quilts.

“I love sleeping in new places.” Gon says, laying on his back to stare at the roof as the rain drums steadily. “Especially when it’s raining.” 

Gon’s eyes are shining with what must just be a new little adventure for him. But the light in his eyes is warmer with satisfaction and sleep, not blinding with energy.

“I sleep in a new place almost every week.” Hisoka follows Gon into the blankets to curl around the child for warmth more than pleasure…  


Gon cuddles into Hisoka readily, throwing his leg over him. 

“And you sleep outside when it isn’t raining?” Gon asks.

Hisoka nods. “Under the stars.”

Gon smiles as he thinks of it and yawns. This has been quite the day for him. But somehow, not too much.

“It’s called being nomadic, not living in any one place.” Hisoka explains, not saying ‘homeless’ although that’s the term darling Killua prefers.  _ A homeless pedo… _

Hisoka buries his face in Gon’s damp hair, smelling the rain and sweat.

“Nomadic…” Gon tries the word out for himself. “... I want to be nomadic too…”

Gon’s words trail off and he finally quiets down. It’s another side of Gon that Hisoka wasn’t expecting to see - especially not in his arms. Soft and restful. Perhaps he’ll molest Gon in his sleep some other night.

* * *

Hisoka packs his newly dry towels and does one final stretch. He sent Gon home yesterday morning and the boy was all smiles, assuring Hisoka that he always did his own laundry. The precious boy left Hisoka yesterday with a pinky promise that he wouldn’t tell, making their thumbs kiss. Hisoka himself left Gon with a kiss on the lips.

Hisoka’s own lips still tingle faintly as the sweet kiss they shared lingers in his memory. What a wonderful lover Gon would make. Just one inexperienced evening was already better than that time Hisoka called Illumi while he was jerking off to Killua’s picture, just to hear such wonderfully graphic and passionate threats. Perhaps he can teach some of the same aggression to Gon… but Killua is so much more natural at it - calling Hiskoa a sick pervert and wishing him a violent death in prison. Hisoka could swear he was falling in love when he met Killua… But how could he not be utterly enamored with the darling little boy who gave him such a good beating?

He’s still resolved to be in Gon’s life as he grows up, wanting to see those milestones for himself. However, he can’t make enough money to live on just staying in this poor village. He’ll move around nearby cities, entertaining, but he’ll do it alone. While it was true that Gon had said he wanted to be nomadic, he was quick to run back home the next morning like the good little boy he is and Hisoka didn’t try to stop him.

With his tarp folded up tightly and his gas tank three-quarters full, there’s nothing keeping Hisoka in this forest. He settles himself into the driver’s seat and takes a final breath of the lingering traces of  _ Gon _ in the air.

The Kombie rumbles to life when Hisoka turns the keys in the ignition. He pulls out of the forest slowly, mindful of the mud, and tries to adjust the radio to hear the morning’s news through the static of Nowhere Village.

“The weather’s supposed to be clear all week!” 

Hisoka’s eyes bulge and he nearly slams on the breaks as he hears Gon’s sunny voice in his ear.

“Gon-” Hisoka pulls over on the side of the narrow gravel road carefully.

How could the boy have hidden so well while Hisoka was packing? More importantly…

“Why are you here?” 

Gon climbs over the center console to settle himself into Hisoka’s passenger seat. 

“I told you, didn’t I? I wanna be nomadic!”

Gon sets his stuffed backpack on the floor in front of him and grins up at Hisoka, all teeth.

“It’s not like you need school or a house. You just live how you want! I want to live like that too.”

None of Hisoka’s dark fantasies were like this. Not once did he imagine Gon, morning sun in his voice and wild spirit in his eyes,  _ stowing away.  _

Hisoka’s heart throbs in his chest. His next breath is slow and thick as he feels it the whole way in and out.

“Won’t your Aunt be sad?” Hisoka asks rather than telling the boy to go home as he should.

Gon has the decency to look almost guilty, rubbing the side of his neck.

“Well… yeah… I know she loves me a lot, but she’ll be okay without me. Besides, it won’t be forever.” 

Gon sounds so confident that Hisoka won’t keep him away from his family against his will even though he could. And yet, Hisoka has no interest in proving him wrong.

Hisoka drops his forehead into his hand, working to make sense of it all. Then he thinks that he doesn’t need to. Gon wants to come with him, so he’s in Hisoka’s passenger seat. What do the details matter? How is this any more important than what the real color of Hisoka’s hair is?

Hisoka throws his head back against the headrest and grips the steering wheel with both hands as he laughs from his core.

“Alright, my little firecracker. There’s a map in the glove box. You can pick where we go next - just make it far from here. I’ll show you how to live deliciously.”


End file.
